Naruto and The Kistune of Nine Tails
by Linkman19
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had always been hated by the village but he still remained loyal to them, after a new turn of events at the Valley of the End see the path that Naruto decides to walk down...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning or The End?

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfiction, all rights go to their respective owners

" text " Person talking

' text' Person thinking

**" text " **Kyuubi/Summon Talking

_" text " _Jutsu

**Naruto and the Kitsune of Nine Tails**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning or The End?**

In the Valley of the end lay two people, one was Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger and the last member of the Uchiha clan. The other was Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Both were lying at near death, however Naruto managed to get up barely and made his way to Sasuke

"Damn Sasuke-teme, he is really…powerful…" Naruto said while coughing up some blood

He made his way over to get Sasuke and managed to get him on his shoulders, thus he started to make his way back to the village, he wondered how Sakura would react when she realised that Naruto was able to bring her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' back to Konoha.

"Still…she'll never look at me like that…" Naruto muttered to himself

Naruto still can't believe that he was able to use the Kyuubi's chakra but still he did lose control for a bit there.

"Shouldn't…really…use it…" Naruto rasped out

However what Naruto didn't realise is that Kakashi was watching the entire fight from the shadows and couldn't believe that Naruto had bested Sasuke.

"How could that idiot beat the Uchiha prodigy, he was dead last in the academy and Sasuke was rookie of the year. Though he did use the damn demon's chakra!" Kakashi thought to himself

You see what Naruto didn't know was that Kakashi actually hated Naruto's guts like the rest of the villagers due to him being the container of the Kyuubi, however he hadn't expressed this to him due to the fact that he was under strict orders by the now deceased Third Hokage but now that he was dead he could do whatever he wanted, as Tsunade thought that he actually liked the damn demon spawn!

"I guess I would be doing the village a favour if I killed the damn brat, heck I might even be hailed as hero by everyone, I am sure that he's just tricking everyone with his damn stupid, innocent look." Kakashi thought to himself, sure that he was about to do what would be considered to be the right thing

"That way I can just focus on the Uchiha and give him the treatment that he deserves, that…boy deserves nothing, not even the air that he breaths, but I'll soon sort that out…" Kakashi muttered to himself as he smiled a smile that would have put Orochimaru to shame, that is if anyone could see under that damn mask of his.

_"Chidori!" _He muttered to himself as he gathered the chakra into his hand.

Naruto was unaware what was happening so imagine his surprise as one minute he is simply walking and the next he has a Chidori in his chest, right next to the one that Sasuke did

"S-Sensei…Why…" Naruto managed to barely say before coughing up a lot of blood.

"Because you're demon spawn! You deserve to die for what you did to the village 12 years ago! You killed Minato-sensei!" Kakashi yelled at him, an insane glint in his eye.

Naruto then began to black out but one thought crossed his mind before it went dark

'I can't die here, I still have to become Hokage! It's my dream, for everyone to acknowledge me as me, Naruto Uzumaki…'

**"Well said Gaki!" **came a voice resounding from his head **"Seems my vessel is a fighter, guess the least I could do is reward that courage, now sleep… you're going to be fine"**

And then… all went black…

[Author Notes: Hey all this is my first fanfic, so when reviewing I would appreciate some constructive criticism so I can become a better writer. The main pairings I've got planned for this story is NarutoXKyuubi (Fem of course) and I'm toying with the idea of adding Hinata into the mix making it NarutoXFemKyuubiXHinata (The poor girl deserves her Naruto-kun)

Any way that said I hope you enjoy the beginnings of what I hope will be an epic tale of honor, love and friendship between the most unlikely individuals

So See you all later :) ]


	2. Chapter 2: The New Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, all rights go to their respective owners

" text " Person talking

' text' Person thinking

" text "Kyuubi/Summon Talking

_" text "_Jutsu

**Chapter 2: The New Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto opens up his eyes and realises he's in a sewer tunnel, though knowing where he is he makes a little quip at himself at how he should get his mind out of the gutter.

"**When you're done making stupid comments about yourself, make your way to the seal Gaki" **Kyuubi said with an almighty from further down the tunnel

Naruto then muttered to himself about stupid impatient foxes and started making his way to the seal, he then began to wonder himself. What if the Kyuubi was going to use this as an opportunity to take over his body, he knew how much he wanted to get out of him…

"**GAKI! You're in your mind so anything you think, you may have well said it aloud" **Kyuubi said with a growl

"Hehe, I forgot…" Naruto said

Finally Naruto reaches the seal, each time he sees it he can't over the sheer size of the thing, and it looks really sturdy so there is no chance of the Kyuubi getting out unless he decided to, which he had been considering as Naruto thought the Kyuubi hadn't really done anything wrong, Kyuubi was simply defending itself. However this time when he got to the seal he was not greeted with the sight of the Kyuubi's giant red eyes, instead he saw a girl who looked about his age who had long straight red hair and eyes that looked a lot like the Kyuubi's…

'No… It can't be…' Naruto thought to himself

"K-Kyuubi…?" He managed to barely say

"**Yeah it's me Gaki, what expecting someone else to be sealed inside you? Is there something you're not telling me?" **Kyuubi said, a teasing tone in her voice

"Y-You're a girl… But I always thought…"

"**You thought what? That I was a man, typical humans. You have any form of power and they instantly think you're a man…" **Kyuubi said

"By the way Kyuubi, I've been wondering this for a while but… what is your actual name?" Naruto asked the Demon Fox nervously

Kyuubi looked at him surprised, he was the first person ever in the entire time she had been sealed that had asked what her actual name was.

"**Well…I guess I could give you the honour Gaki… My name is Kurama" **Kyuubi said a bit embarrassed

"Can you stop with the 'Gaki' thing… It's kinda annoying just call me Naruto" Naruto said while smiling at the Demon Fox, surprised at how nice she actually is

"**Fine…Naruto"** Kyuubi said

Naruto then remembered what Kurama said to him before he became unconscious

"You said you were going to do something before I blacked out, what is it?" Naruto asked, starting to get comfortable in the demon's company

"**Well… You see after that Chidori that Kakashi did, you are technically dead, though I help bring you back to life… though at a price" **Kyuubi said reluctantly

"What price?" Naruto asked, thinking that he would have to give her his body in order to live again

"**No it's nothing like that… It's…You have to become a half demon in order to live" **Kyuubi said

"What does that mean?"

"**It means you'll have more of my power, heightened sense and will probably be immortal" **Kurama said sadly

"Why do you sound sad Kurama, you almost make it sound like a bad thing, I've dealt with the villagers calling me demon over the years so even if I become one nothing will change" Naruto said trying to cheer up the fox in front of him

"**I guess… But the problem is that you could die from this as we have to mix our chakras together in order for it to happen"**

"Well I'm already gonna die anyway so what do I have to lose?"

"**Fair enough, so you want to do this?"**

"Of course" Naruto said with his trademark smile

"**Naruto, I want you to make me a promise for after when we've done this… I want you to drop the mask that you're wearing, it is only going to bring you sadness if you keep wearing that fake smile any longer" **Kurama said to Naruto, tears in her eyes

"Ok Kurama, I'll do it" Naruto said, this time giving a sincere smile

"**Now I want you to copy what I do"**

Kurama then made various hand signs and Naruto copied them, And then blue ended up meeting red as their two chakras melded into one and then he blacked out only to wake up a few minutes later and already he noticed the changes that had happened.

His whisker marks were now more defined and he seemed to have gained a bit of height as he was now the same height as Kurama's human form, however the biggest change was the fact that he now had a fox tail and ears.

"How I am supposed to hide these?" Naruto asked pointing to his new ears and tail

"**I'll teach you a genjutsu to hide them, now I want you to do one thing when you wake up, I want you to go to the Hokage and tell her what Kakashi did and let her decide what will happen with him" **

"Fine Kurama, So sneak into the Hokage's office and tell her that Kakashi tried killing me, got it"

"**Then go back to the world of the living now"**

Naruto then woke up, he felt stiff all over but after stretching he felt fine. After affirming to himself what he had to do and performing the Genjutsu that Kurama had taught him he sped back, back to Konoha to speak of Kakashi's treachery

[Author's Notes: Hey quick for a second upload isn't it? But I wanted to establish the initial premise of the story pretty quickly, sorry if you think the half demon thing is overdone but I believe it makes the story more interesting, though just to confirm I will not be making Naruto into a sort of God character who could fire 50 big bang rasengans like they were nothing, rather I will just make him relatively stronger through his new half demon form, also of course Naruto can do Demonic Jutsu, oh the fun I can have with those :)

I'm kinda torn here between either killing Kakashi off, simply due to the fact that he tried killing Naruto or simply just having Tsunade seal away his chakra and disable his arms, I would like for someone to comment with a reason why I should choose an option as both are really appealing to me right now

Anyway once again I would appreciate it if you could review this and give constructive criticism ]


	3. Chapter 3: Judgement

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, all rights go to their respective owners

" text " Person talking

' text' Person thinking

" text "Kurama/Summon Talking

_" text "_Jutsu

**Chapter 3: Judgement **

After an hour and a half of travelling through the forest Naruto finally sees the familiar form of the Konoha Gates, but instead of going through the gates like normally he sneaks through a hole in the wall made during the attack by Orochimaru

'Never thought I'd thank old snake features for damaging part of Konoha's defences' Naruto smirked to himself

"**Naruto! Focus on the task at hand, get to the Hokage" Kurama yells in his ear**

Shaken up by the sudden roar from his tenant he decides to stop messing about and makes his way quickly to the Hokage Tower, Naruto hoped in his heart that Tsunade would punish Kakashi for what he did to him and then some on top for his obvious lacklustre teaching, he always seemed to favour Sasuke over the other members of Team 7

'Well that will all hopefully end today'

Tsunade stood looking over the various paperwork spread across her desk, she was incredibly stressed due to the Uchiha deciding to up and leave the village

'Kakashi needs to keep that kid on a damn tight leash, he is one of his students after all' Tsunade mused to herself as she began pouring herself another bit of sake. She was shocked when she found Naruto jumping through the window like an old team mate of her's does.

"Naruto! What do you think you're…" Tsunade began to say

"Baa-chan, sorry but this is serious, I need to tell you something extremely important" Naruto said, a serious look adorning his usually comical face

"Fine…What happened this time Naruto, I can tell from the look on your face that it was exactly one of your usual pranks of painting over the Hokage monument"

Naruto then sat down and recounted all that had occurred at the Valley of the End and of Kakashi's betrayal and attempt at killing him and how he was brought back to the life by Kurama. She seemed incredibly shocked at the fact that Kakashi had tried to kill one of his own students as she thought that Kakashi actually liked Naruto and held no grudge against him

"Well Naruto…I'm surprised to say the least at what's happened and I sure as hell am going to make sure that the bastard pays for what he's done" Tsunade said, her face red with anger

"What are you going to do to him Baa-chan" Naruto asked a sinister smirk on his face, glad that the Cyclops bastard would get his just desserts for his actions

"First I'm going to have a friendly 'talk' with him and then I'll hand him over to Ibiki and Anko to ensure that he can never do jutsu or use his hands ever again"

Naruto was amazed at when he heard what was going to him, he began to dislike Kakashi when he showed favouritism to Sasuke but after the stuff he pulled with the Chidori he now hated the man with an absolute passion, and he really wanted to see him punished

"So…Should I leave or do you want me to stay here?" Naruto asked

"Stay, the look on his face will be worth it" Tsunade said

At that moment Kakashi decided to enter the room and the look on his face when he saw Naruto standing was unusual, it had sheer rage at the fact that the demon brat wasn't dead, shock at the fact that he was even there in the first place as he was sure that his Chidori hit his heart and also fear at the fact that the Hokage might be aware of what had happened.

"H-Hokage-sama" Kakashi began to say until he was cut off by Tsunade

"Shut up Kakashi, I'm unwilling to even tolerate your presence after what I've just heard from Naruto and don't even think about worming your way out of this, he's shown me the scar from your Chidori"

Tsunade then smirked and said,

"In light of this new 'evidence' it has been decreed that you are now stripped of your rank and will have your chakra sealed and also have your arms permanently broken so that you can never even hold a weapon again"

Kakashi then had a pure look of horror on his face and began pleading to the Hokage

"Please Hokage-sama, surely we can talk about this and come to some sort of agreement"

Tsunade then slammed her hand on her desk and said to Kakashi in a voice laced with Killing intent

"Agreement! You're lucky I don't have you executed for what you pulled, attacking a fellow shinobi of the leaf, what the hell happened to you Kakashi, you used to be a great ANBU and you've destroyed yourself, it's only your previous services to the village that are keeping me from executing you right now!"

Tsunade then hit Kakashi with a Chakra enhanced fist in his stomach and said while looking away from him,

"You're lucky that's all I'll give you, now… ANBU! Take this traitor to the interrogation block, get Anko and Ibiki to torture him to his limits, both physical and mental but don't kill him then afterwards make sure his chakra is sealed away"

Two nearby ANBU then grabbed Kakashi and shushined away, Tsunade then turned her attention to Naruto and said to him,

"Naruto due to this…'incident' Team 7 is officially disbanded and I will have to relocate you to another team, the Uchiha may not even go back into active duty on account of what he did"

"Ok Baa-chan" Naruto said, partially sad at the fact that he couldn't do missions for a while and happy that he'll have a sensei that will actually teach him something this time

"Ok then, one thing before you go, don't on any account let down that Genjutsu unless you feel safe around the person and trust them with your life, Understand?" Tsunade said with a caring tone

"Ok, I understand, I'll see you later then" Naruto said, jumping out of the window again

He then began to make his way back to his apartment when he heard a voice from his head

"**Hey kit, good for you, you'll actually learn something this time. But that's beside the point, there's some stuff that I have to tell you about your new form"**

'What, is it anything bad?' Naruto asked, concerned about himself

"**Nothing of the sort, if anything, its good news, you now have roughly half my power and it'll grow with time. Also there is the fact that you can now use Demonic Jutsu"**

'Demonic Jutsu?'

"**I was getting to that, give me a minute. Demonic Jutsu is the sort of Jutsu that full and half demons use and trust me when I say they are ten times better than anything you'll probably get taught"**

'Cool, guess I've got some stuff to learn while I wait to be assigned to my new team, hope they're nice people'

"**I'm sure they will be Kit, I'll train you for a bit while you wait for your new sensei"**

'Why would you do that?'

"**I refuse to have a weak vessel, even with your new half demon powers you can just barely hold up against Jounin, this is because…"**

'Because?'

"**I didn't want to tell you this but your Chakra control is shot due to the transformation, so you'll have to train to improve it again, though I have a quick method to get you better Chakra control quickly"**

'And that is?'

"**Two words Kit, Shadow Clones, surely you've noticed that you get their memories when they dispel right?"**

'No… I hadn't…'

"**Well you know now, think of all the benefits you can get with your huge Chakra reserves which, might I add, have increased due to the transformation"**

'Sweet, when do we start Kurama-sensei?'

"**Tomorrow Kit, tomorrow, first get some rest, after the stuff you've been through today you need it"**

'Fine, see you tomorrow then'

Naruto then made his way back to his apartment and as soon as he got to his bed he ended up collapsing from exhaustion, he slept with dreams of the epic training of tomorrow.

[Authors Notes: Hello once again, got to say this was a bit of a pain to write, I was incredibly stuck with what to do with Kakashi but I went with the Chakra sealing + Tsunade beating option (though it was only one punch XD) Next chapter will be parts of the training with Kurama while he waits to get assigned a new squad, planning on making a 2 week training thing. I would appreciate suggestions for the team as I am just thinking of sticking him with Kurenai so I can more easily do Hinata interaction but see I really think he'd also benefit from one on one training with Anko and being a member of Team 8 on the side thus I can still do Hinata interaction and I could have some scenes with Anko as I do really like her (The idea for Anko/Team 8 I got from another fanfic, But I'm using the idea of it as I believe Anko would be a good match for Naruto on account of their pasts and all, Oh I'm now thinking of adding Anko or just making this a harem story, please guys give me some advice here. Finally one last thing, I will be making Naruto stronger than canon but I won't be making him God lvl strength where he could beat Madara with a flick of his fingers (No matter how cool/funny it would be) but I will make the fights more bearable for him and improve his chakra control. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the ones to come. Once more constructive criticism regarding the chapters is appreciated and also I want your feeling on my addition of Anko, I really want to do but I want to see what you guys think of it. So,until next time :) ]


End file.
